SML Movie: ChicKEN
SML Movie: Chicken (stylized as Chic'KEN') is the 5th episode of SML Fan Season 1. It is CuldeeFell13's 1st episode to have ken in in it. Synopsis Junior Has Chicken Poxs And Cody Does Not Want Ken To Turn Into A Chicken And Catch Chicken Poxs! Plot The video starts with Bowser Junior waking up and he says, "I feel weird" and Bowser Junior wonders if he is sick so first he looks in The Mirror And Says AHHHHHHHHH! I THINK IM HAVING PUBERTY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bowser Is Seen Watching The Charleyy And Friends Movie 2 On DVD Then Bowser Junior Screams To His Dad that he thinks he has puberty and Bowser Says But you're 9 Bowser junior Says So What Bowser says AHHHHHHHHH! I THINK YOU JUST HAVE CHICKEN POXS! bowser junior says chicken poxs whats chicken Pox Bowser says AHHHHHHH! THEY ARE SPOTS ON YOUR FACE THAT NEED TO BE CARED BY CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! Bowser Junior says Does That Mean i can't see my friends Bowser says YES! then bowser junior says But Dad! Bowser says I SAID NO SO NO! Junior crys and says i can't believe i can't see my friends joseph and cody and ken knocks at the door junior says Who Is That? cody and joseph Says Hey Junior what is that? Junior says Puberty Yeahhhhhh Totally. cody and joseph says Ok Junior What Do you Want to do? Bowser Junior says um guys i have chicken poxs cody says OH NO EVERYTIME KEN GETS CHICKEN POXS HE TURNS INTO A CHICKEN! Junior says Ha Ha Ha i know you're joking and ken was by junior so he turned into a alive chicken Ken says Bawk Bawk Junior Says UM HOW CAN WE STOP THIS!!!????? Cody says Um We Need Chicken Noodle soup Junior says um But wouldn't That Be cannibalism Cody says WHO CARES I WANT MY KEN Junior says we think we will go Joseph says yeah thats creppy dude Cody says I NEED MY KEN junior says Fine Cody Fine Cody and Joseph says yeah cody you don't have to be a baby all the time Cody says I Just Need My Ken then he says Yeahhh Cody then says Ok We Need Someone To Make Chicken Noodle Soup Then They go look at black yoshi and thats racist because they are making fun of black Lifes joseph cody and junior go to black yoshi and look at him and black yoshi says WHY YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ME FOLK YOU MUST BE RACIST And Black yoshi cody joseph and junior go outside junior gives black yoshi and gun and tells him to kill a chicken and junior did not know the chicken was on cocaine and they shot him and puts him in the soup Junior askes whats all the White stuff in they Black yoshi says you don't have to worry about that folk ken drinks it and turns back to normal but is on cocaine and he has a hyperish Voice And Is Played By (Chris Netherton)' '''Now and cody askes black yoshi what did you do? then its over. Characters * Black Yoshi (Cameo) * Ken * Chicken Ken (Debut and Played by Lance Thrirtyarce) * Chicken Hpsrish Ken (Debut And played by Chris Netherton) * Bowser Junior * Cody * Tyresse (Death And Cameo) * Bowser * Charleyyy (Mentioned) Locations * The SML House * Outside Trivia * The Creator of the fannon series is CluddeFell13 ''Cardgrain * This is the First Episode To Have Ken In it Transcript Coming Soon...... Category:Fan season 1 Category:Ken Episodes Category:Ken Pun Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Tyreese Episodes Category:From 2018